everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bane O'Rouge
Bane O'Rouge is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the successor of Johnny from The Banks Of The Red Roses. In the destiny conflict, he aligns with the Rebels. Destined to be disowned by his family if ever married and at the cost of his life or otherwise brutally murder his love thanks to the cursed pen knife he had been given, Bane is doing whatever he can to prevent this tragedy from happening, even at the expense of his own freedom. He now has a RP Tumblr. Check it out here! Character Personality In the presence of others, Bane displays from no reaction to biting mockery to explosive rage. Most of the time, he's just the silent jerk who just pushes you out of his way, a bit harder than a normally tolerable push as to minorly agitate others. If interaction is induced, he would try to shoo people off with a flick of his blade pointing right at their heads, followed by a serpentine tone of his voice. There are those times when he would like to actively induce agitation by mocking their statements by distorting their statements or through sudden outbursts of dark humor and harmless death threats (because he never actually physically hurts anybody), which come in the forms of throwing out some snarky insults, gently pointing at ideal stabbing areas or slamming the "victim" on a flat surface and pinning the blade onto one of their sleeves or collar while shouting at their faces. Such behaviour is merely driven by fear, as Bane is afraid he would end up hurting others so tries to push then out actively in the first place. He is seemingly a plain bully but still there are meritable aspects within him as he actually isn't inherently bad. Much like glass the rugged tyrant he makes of himself is simply a hard cover for his fragile heart. Bane is still a person who is willing to help others, on the condition that is is truly necessary and that it is rightous. He would aid people in circumstances where it is unlikely that they'd be able to fend for themselves (say, you fell into a river or sth or simply stumble upon an asssignment that's hard for you to do on your own) and requires no credit. If his harsh statements happen to personally affect the targeted person, he would take it back by trying to gently talk it through. Generally speaking, Bane is working to form an ambiguous identity for himself, not one to be trusted yet not the most detestable, with intentions of keeping others as well as himself safe. Basically, he's mean when he wants to and nice when he needs to. Hobbies and interests Bane has developed some interesting skills from his inheritance of the destiny, which are as follows: *Music: He has an acute sense of remembering musical notes in tunes and songs, being able to listen to them once then writting them down with accuracy. This comes in handy for his tune box business, in which it is needed for making coding for his boxes. *Mechanical engineering: Tick tock *Penmanship: Bane is skillful at the art of calligraphy and litographs (images composed of words). Other than making posters to advertise his work, Bane also does then as a way to calm himself. *Chemistry and Botany: Having so many rose bushes growing around his house, too much for just compost and has lead to his garden flooding with petals, Bane has tried to find other uses for them. Hence, a blooming interest in botany and distillation. Inheriting his mother's brewing skills from her days working at a tea shop, combined with some personal studies, he has been able to create not only some fresh drinks but extract oils. Appearance Bane can be considered something between a daydream and a nightmare. In terms of stature, he is average for his age, standing at only 5'6". Bane is a lanky ectomorph with very slender, boney fingers. Paleness is desirable for many people. However, he's so pale that his veins become visible in many areas: his checks, nose, eyelids, neck and arms are the most obvious places. Being mainly purple in color, they give the impression that he might be dead (however, this is totally not true). Bane possesses vibrant hazel eyes that are so wide and vivid they stare into your souls, further emphisized by a few red veins. He has strawberry blonde hair curled up in little ringlets that fall over his shoulders, with some strands falling over those eyes, adding to the ambigiouity and shadiness of the lad. Portrayers In live-action, he would be played by Jamie Campbell Bower. Given his experience with roles of the same "handsome creep" archetype (say Jace Wayland, Caius Volturi...) and his general appearance, he seems to make a pretty decent Bane, just needed a few tweaks such as the hair and eyes. Fairy tale – The Banks Of Red Roses How the Story Goes It starts with a couple hanging out by the banks of the Red Roses. Johnny takes out an instrument to play for his lovely lady, in which she sighs and asks if he would leave her. In the popular Scottish version , he takes the girl to a cave where a grave had been dug and filled with roses and stabs her right at the heart with a pen knife. In the Irish version, the couple simply broke up and Johnny moved on to find another lady after telling us this happened because both their families don't approve of this relationship and because his father would rather see him dead while he's still involved. He then briefly gives us a description of his dream wedding. There's also a version where Johnny invites his love to his lodge for tea before dragging her over to the cave or just kills her there. How does Bane come into it? Since Johnny is never meant to be able to maintain a romantic relationship, there would be no (legitimate) biological heirs for there were no weddings. However, the first murder victim of each Johnny would actually live to tell the tale and actually be able to have kids after the story. Bane is the son of the previous first girlfriend, having married a different man. Parallels *Crafts tune boxes and plays the fiddle, which are two of the instruments Johnny is well known to play. *Is a tea addict. In one version, Johnny had invited his love to tea before killing her. * Is a little bit sarcastic and fond of dark humor, referencing Johnny's last words to his love about her grave. Relationships Due to the nature of his destiny, Bane is afraid of social bonds of any kind. Simply put, he's afraid of love, even the platonic kind, since it could develop into the romantic kind. As for negative relationships, he doesn't want to develop those either, as they, in the extreme, could lead to his death, meaning less time to guard and prevent the curse he possesses from being passed on too soon. He doubts anyone has enough responsibilty to endure it, so vows to keep it with himself til the end of his days. Family Parents (Mary and her suitor) "Johnny" was Mary's love in her youth. They gave their hearts to each other but whatever efforts they made, it just wasn't enough to convince her parents (Bane's grandparents) to accept their marriage. Because they were disastisfied with how their daughter was spending so much time with a wanderer, even though nothing bad really happened, they decided to present her with a suitor from the village. At first, Mary refused to fall for the suitor but as he battled it out against her existing love with his own acts of chivalry, her heart was torn. Johnny was struggling to maintain his relationship and became ever so jealous of his competitor that out of rage (and under the influence of his curse), he murdered his dearest. As he rushed to get help, he came across the suitor who was with a search party to locate his future bride who had left for the other. It was only in that very moment that the men put aside their grudges for a common goal when they took her to a doctor, in which Johnny quickly left out of shame, not to be seen alive again. This story has remained a secret of the household for years. All seemed well until the Ever After authorities managed to track Mary down and bestowed upon the wee lad that blasted penknife, which the mistress could recognize it to be what killed her. Nowadays, Bane hardly ever keeps in contact with them. The last time he saw one of them - his mother - was on the last Parent's Day and even then he couldn't spend much quality time with her, instead gave her a headache with his horrid behaviour towards the other kids. The last Johnny Bane doesn't have direct connections to this man other than his past relationship with his mother. Bane has never met him in person before, rather because he's already dead before Bane himself came into being. However, Johnny has been aware of his successor for longer than he knows and has left quite a lot of books dedicated to his work as to assist the lad should he be forced to follow in his footsteps. A message written in one of them read: A small subnote followed: "Johnny" was Mary's love in her youth. They gave their hearts to each other but whatever efforts they made, it just wasn't enough to convince her parents (Bane's grandparents) to accept their marriage. Because they were disastisfied with how their daughter was spending so much time with a wanderer, even though nothing bad really happened, they decided to present her with a suitor from the village. At first, Mary refused to fall for the suitor but as he battled it out against her existing love with his own acts of chivalry, her heart was torn. Johnny was struggling to maintain his relationship and became ever so jealous of his competitor that out of rage (and under the influence of his curse), he murdered his dearest. As he rushed to get help, he came across the suitor who was with a search party to locate his future bride who had left for the other. It was only in that very moment that the men put aside their grudges for a common goal when they took her to a doctor, in which Johnny quickly left out of shame, only to perish himself soon after. This story has yet to be known by Bane. Friends The closest thing he has to friends are folks in which interaction with them is inevitable. Madeline Hatter Bane's a frequent customer at Maddie's tea shoppe. And that's pretty much it. Apollo Strix Being his assigned roommate, there's practically no day they don't spend with each other ever since they took the room. They are practically frienemies, going by the saying "opposites attract". A honey-tongued early bird (Apollo) and the fowl-mouthed night owl (Bane), what could possibly happen? Pet This loner is accompanied by Callia, a goose he was able to summon from Animal Calling. On one of his forced community service sessions, this particular one involving feeding the newly bred dragons for the dragon games (after the one in the movie), he had been chosen by a little earth dragon in which he at first tried to shoo it away but then had to reluctantly accepted it for there was no way to make her let go of his leg and he named her Hexblume. Romance Bane is least interested in this nonsense, for it is the nonsense that would lead him into killing the one who's involved or it's him who's going to the grave. But his natural "charm" is something he can't deny (even though Bane does not see himself in any way significantly desirable and even considers himself hideous at times) and it's making him the lady's man he never wanted to be. The fowl attitude he always displays has the main purpose of the debunking those fantasies that such "young lasses whom are easily led astray" have so he could be left in peace and that they could be safe, yet still there are some who refuse to listen to this warning sign. For some reason (which the growing popularity of vampire romance novels in the recent years could be a good explanation), they're still suckers for his deathly charm. Here's a few honorable mentions. Grizzabella Felony (aka Grizzane/Strawberry Ice Cream Float Grape Soda) To be frank, this was something Bane never expected. After all his efforts at shooing people off, still there was a lass who was oblivious to all his acts. He had no idea it could have come to this, they've only just met when she bumped into him in the hallway and he, as usual was an absolute jerk to her (to anyone, really), getting her up in the worst fashion, have pulled her hand so hard one would think he could have dislocated her wrist. Bella displayed strange behavior while Bane held her hand, her eyes dilating , envisioning a knight in shining armor with sweet words slipping out of his mouth, which were in fact screams of anger of a thug. Now, she's stalking almost everywhere and Bane's trying his best to get rid of this lousy crush. Aqua Doux They met while he was just dragging around his vending trailer through the woods, just said "hi" after spotting Aqua training there and went on his way. Unbeknownst to him, she too was bitten by the love bug. This frankly went completely unnoticed. They currently share the same locker row and he just passes by, completely oblivious to the affections that she has for him. Enemies School Counselors Due to the dangers lying within his unsuitable attitude for his destiny and aggressive behaviour towards the student body, he had been admitted to counseling sessions, first by Ms Goose then now Baba Yaga, after the former had given up after months of getting her feathers plucked for quill pens. Ms Goose was trying to condition him to be more positive, while Yaga suggested he should further give in to his dark side, but in a managable way of course. The former had the original get-go from Grimm and when it failed, the Slavic witch took the job, brainstorming vicious ideas to make the boy give in to his inner demons. Swan Maidens The thing about getting quality feathers for caligraphy is that's hard to fine them for a cheap price. Surely, he's been picking them from geese for a while but they were a bit too hard and since swan feathers are known for their great flexibility; however they're pricey. Considering a swan maiden moults when switching between forms, Bane had begun to keep an eye on them in search for free quills. Outfits Class Schedule 1st Period: '''Muse-ic Class -Prof. Pied Piper '''2nd Period: '''Wooing 101 - Prof. Knight '''3rd Period: '''General Villainy - Madame Baba Yaga '''4th Period: '''Hexonomics - Prof. Rumpelstilskin '''5th Period: '''Grimmnastics - Coach Gingerbreadman '''6th Period: '''Home Evilnomics - Mr. Badwolf '''Extra Period: '''Counseling - Mother Goose (Former), Madame Baba Yaga (Current) Trivia * His powerful qualities are: '''Generous, Quirky and Handy. *Bane's birthday is on May 1st (May Day). Cuz that's when "the meadows they are gay". *Bane has signed the Storybook Of Legends when it was his turn and it was entirely his own will, confirming his ownership of his blade for the rest of his life. (Though technically he signed the fake one like everyone, since the real one was still in Briar's room on Legacy Day). Theme songs *Bane's main theme song would be Half The World Away by Oasis . * A secondary theme would be I'm the villain by Rachel Bloom from the TV Comedy, Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. * Another is Little Ripper Boy by Pianobench, as suggested by Hiddenfolk. (Reminds me of those Jack the ripper jokes I keep making about him) Quotes Notes * "Bane O'Rouge" is literally a pun on the title of the ballad, The Banks Of Red Roses. Note that "Bane" literally means sth that spoils or kills, suggesting the murderous role he's meant to play. Speaking of "spoils", it does give a hint on his very spoiled personality. "Rouge" means red in French but it also means thief in English. Red as in the bloodshed and the color of the roses. Johnny is a bit of a casanova who "steals hearts". Also, reference to the term "go rouge" suggests how Bane intends to deviate from his tale. Simple put, his name relatively means "Red Death" or "Life Taker". Sounds murderous? Kabalarians offer a pretty accurate analysis of his first name, which surprising matches his current personality. * His accent is derived from this translator: http://www.whoohoo.co.uk/irish-translator.asp This is only meant to give an impression on what pronunciation and slang he would likely use. In reality, his actual voice isn't as hard to make out as the translator. * Bane's appearence is meant to reflect Georgian beauty standards, but with a little eerie twist. * His looks are loosely based on the representation of Pierre Gringoire in the French musical adaption of Victor Hugo's novel, Notre-Dame De Paris, stemming from Sola being bombarded with replays of the musical. * Apparently, the reason why his clothes are so elaborate was because Sola wanted to headcanon what an "ultra-canon" character would look like, as most of the canon male characters of the show don't seem to get as much creative attention, having plainer clothes (this might be just because they are guys or because they are relatively minor characters). *A retired character that can be considered the creative predecessor of Bane is Sophia Jenkins, sharing many similar qualities, such as appearance and personality. Gallery BaneO'RougeFanArt.png|by RoybelGirl Jerk_by_randomutau-d9lz45d.gif|by randomutau BaneORangeFanArt.png|Somebody spilled the shrinking potion! (by Rudino.raagas) Bane_Fanart.png|By SleepySheepyzzz Grumpy.jpg|Ah, roomies! Window.jpg|Revamp of Wave 2 Category:Characters Category:Solarius Balasar's OCs Category:Males Category:Folk Songs Category:Rebels Category:Demiromantic Category:Successors Category:Commoners Category:Antagonists Category:Ace af